


How Can We Celebrate When We Should Be Mourning?

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Felix Birthday Bash Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Celebration/Mourning, Felix Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Mild Racism to Duscur, Mild Spoilers, but at this point we all should know what happened to Glenn so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: The Tragedy of Duscur is over, and while celebrations are among the ranks of the Kingdom, Felix finds himself mourning over his brother Glenn.
Series: Felix Birthday Bash Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How Can We Celebrate When We Should Be Mourning?

**Author's Note:**

> So OBVIOUSLY this was meant to be done on the 20th through the 26th, but I found myself overworking myself at my day job (2 weeks straight with no days off) and then consequently becoming injured. Gotta love a sprained back. Definitely brings things in perspective.
> 
> I hope everyone likes my belated contributions. I will try to update as quickly as I can for this series, they will all be separate fics for the prompts, and luckily I'll be dogsitting for a friend and there is internet at her place. The comforts of modern America. I don't know her.
> 
> Also, I vaguely know about the things that happened to the Blue Lions. I didn't particularly care for Azure Moon, but I LOVED Felix. He was right all along frankly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Day 1: Celebration/Mourning

There were people celebrating, laughing as they drank and ate, slurring their words, yelling boisterously. The battle had been won, bloody, with casualties bountiful, but a win was a win, and Faerghus only felt relief. The Kingdom still ruled and those vile wretches of Duscur could be eliminated.

But as people were lavishing in the glory of victory, there was one sullen boy beating a training dummy to smithereens with a training sword. Felix Hugo Fraldarius was in mourning.

His father had said that his brother, Glenn, had “died like a true knight of Faerghus.” What? _What?!_ So all Glenn was to him was another knight, not his son? Not the man who sparred and doted on his younger brother? Felix was disgusted and took his feelings out on the dummy.

Felix had seen a lot during the tragedy. Sylvain and Ingrid were okay, but he had seen a side of Dimitri that would forever haunt him. Haunt him to the point of loathing and Felix knew that the once warm feelings his friendship with Dimitri had brought him were turning into bile in his throat, and he vomited from overexertion. Dimitri was not the kind young man the world thought he was. He was a monster. He was a beast.

His brother was dead.

The people around him, closest to him, seemed fine. They laughed. Maybe they cried. But Felix felt his heart harden, felt the cold seep into his bones, and he could never forgive the things people were saying about his brother, how noble and brave he was to fight. How he had sacrificed himself to save the king.

Maybe Glenn was too good at being a knight, but he had been Felix’s brother, and that meant more to Felix than some silly knighthood. What was the point of defending something that would only one day collapse? Felix didn’t have much of a head for politics, but if the kingdom could be this easily blindsided by a civil uprising from their Duscur neighbors, Felix could only wonder just how sharp the royals and nobility were.

Dimitri had lost his entire family as well, but Felix had seen the monster he had become. Dimitri didn’t have humanity, as far as Felix could tell.

Felix collapsed into the dirt, almost into his own pool of vomit but he managed to dodge that. He sobbed. He beat his fists into the ground. He was dirtied and maybe a little bloodied, sweaty, exhausted, but all of that he could take. What he couldn’t take was the loss of one of the most important people to him.

People could smile and say ‘Long live Prince Dimitri!’ all they wanted. Felix just wanted his brother back.


End file.
